Spiritia
Summery: When the peaceful kingdom of Spiritia falls into despair, Marshall returns home to stop whatever is causing this. The pups come along with him, unsure about how dangerous one place can be. A New Adventure Marshall: (jumps up to catch a Frisbee thrown by Skye but crashes into Chase) Sorry Chase! Chase: (gets up) Hey, look! (paper airplane falls from sky) Marshall: (grabs it) Hey, it's from Mom. Zuma: Ha ha! So funny! It doesn't say 'Fwom' Mom, it says 'Fwom' Kassia! Marshall: Kassia IS Mom. Lemme read this. 'Dear Marshall, I ask you come home to Spirit...' (flashback to when Kassia was writing the letter) Kassia: (off-screen) ...to Spiritia. As time has passed, darkness is taking over more than it should, and the scale is going off-balance. Everyone has become stubborn, no matter what we say, what we do. I need you now. Signed, Kassia. Zuma: Wow. Cannot. Believe. It. 'Litewally,' I can't! 'Spiwitia' is only a 'dweam.' Marshall: (sighes) Zuma, it's much more than that. (see A Land That Seems Like A Dream) Meanwhile... Kassia: He will show up. I am sure. Lyphia: WAIT!!! What's that? (pups crash to the ground making a big hole) Kassia: Alas, they have arrived. Home At Last Marshall: Okay, Zuma, did you catch everything? Zuma: Uhhhhh...what did you say after telling us about the 'diffewent' planets here? Marshall: Stone Spirits. Zuma: I wasn't paying attention. Tell me 'mowe' about Stone 'Spiwits.' Marshall: Want to- Zuma: (screams) NO 'MOWE' SONGS!!!!!!! I 'HEAWD' ENOUGH FOR TODAY!!!!!!!!! Marshall: OK. Zuma: ...Now what? Lyphia: Hello. I need your help, so you must have this special old note. It shows the way to the Crystal Scepter. (gives Marshall a rolled-up piece of paper and leaves) Marshall: Oh. 'A place with no sense of high or low.' We do this later. I have to tour you! Rocky: A tour??? Marshall: Yep. You deserve it. It's your first day on Planet Royalia. Zuma: 'Whewe's' the 'touw' going to 'stawt?' Marshall: The museum. Rubble: We went to museums before. Marshall: Oh, but we're in Spiritia. Rocky: So? Marshall: Let's go. (cut to when Marshall and the pups got to the museum) Marshall: Dun-da-da DA!!!!!! The Awesomely Awesome Museum Of Upside Downess! Chase: (walks in) Why is everything upside down? (looking at museum from Chase's perspective) (perspective flips and everything turns right side up) Chase: Hey, Skye, why are you upside down? Wait a minute. (camera zooms out to see the pups turning upside down and ending up on the ceiling) Chase: I'm upside down! Marshall: Oh yeah. They have this reversal gravity machine that makes you land on the ceiling. Skye: Wait. Reread the clue, please. A place with no sense of high and low. Is that reversal gravity? Marshall: It's a type of it. Hey Chase, I think I found a clue. Want to take a turn reading? Chase: I'd puke if I tried. Marshall: C'mon, Chase. Give it a shot. Chase: Ooooo-kay. (gulps) 'Find a door, labeled 274, a man you will meet, initials I.T.' Weird. Skye: What does the clue mean? Marshall: I think I know. Room number 274 in Sunshine Hotel! Rocky: You got the facts mixed up. Maybe a house labeled 274, but not the hotel room. The current residents in Room 274 are T.S., A.P., P.P., R.A., F.L., and R.D. I read this in a guidebook. Skye: And where did you happen to get that guidebook? Rocky: Okay, I stole it. Marshall: (sighs) Let's go meet them. Three hours later... Zuma: I say we knock the door down. Skye: Nah. Let's be polite and knock on the door-the normal way. Marshall: (knocks on door) Anyone in the room? Old Friends From The Magical World Marshall: Hello? (door opens by magic) Skye: Twi-Twi-Twilight? You? Twilight: (giggles) Yes-sir-ree! Rainbow: (voice) Tell them no one's home! Twilight: It's okay! The PAW Patrol is here! Marshall: Uh-huh. We got Mom's letter and came here right away. Applejack: (voice) Are ya'll sleepy? I mean, ya came from a far off planet... Unfinished Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories